Phoebe
Phoebe is an ancient and powerful Lake Lady from the Third Age. During this time, she was known to wreck havoc upon her enemies. At some unknown point during the God Wars, her memories were taken and her body was imprisoned in Morytania. In the late Fifth Age, two werewolves stumbled upon her prison and adopted her as one of their own. After perilous adventures, Phoebe was supposedly killed by a hitman hired by Mayor Marc. Her memories were restored to her by Mordryd and Morgaine. Phoebe is currently rebuilding her army. Personality Appearance History The Legend A New Life Phoebe's story begins east of the Salve, in the town of Canned Fish Canifis. Each day, her routine consisted of playing with the local children, eating lunch, and reading a book before going to bed. Like most werewolf children, she was taught to fear and respect their superiors, the tithe collectors. Although she was too young to be tithed, one tithe collector demanded that it was ''time. ''Her whole life turned upside down when she witnessed her father curb stomping the tithe collector. Her parents ordered her to run and she did. Brittle Bandits As she ran, she was captured by a caravan of thieves. The thieves talked about selling her on the Black Market. The caravan crossed the Salve and marched towards Varrock. As they were passing through the village of Ashbarren, they came across two mysterious men. The men easily took down the caravan. They introduced themselves as Oof and Kirol. Phoebe told Oof her name and he began to call her "P.B" due to his love of peanut brittle. Oof told Phoebe about how wonderful peanut brittle is. Together, the trio raided the largest house in the village and found a stash of peanut brittle waiting for them. Much to their dismay, they found out it belonged to a man known as Mayor Marc. Mayor Marc gathered the town's guard force and demanded that they hand over Phoebe. The Mayor began to call Phoebe a monster. Scared, she ran out of the house and hid behind the bushes as Oof and Kirol beat the pulp out of Marc and his guards. During the skirmish, the werewolf girl realized that she cut herself when she dove into the bushes. Oof, Kirol, and Phoebe exited the town, eager to find more peanut brittle. Party Poopers While making preparations to celebrate her tenth birthday, Phoebe sent invitations to several people. However, only three people showed up to her party; Mangstig the cave goblin, Bahn Feroce, and Kirol the gnome. Phoebe invited all of them to have cake. As her friends were eating, Phoebe began to read a story from her Heroes of Gielinor book. She shared her favorite story featuring Ghestil the thief. Someone knocked on the door, stopping Phoebe from finishing her story. Mayor Marc squeezed through the doorway and demanded Phoebe be handed to him. The Mayor was then kicked through the window, but not before throwing gaseous prunes into the house. After forcing everyone out of the house, Mayor Marc ordered his men to kidnap Mangstig. The Mayor fled the scene on a wagon pulled by his servants. Phoebe picked up a flier that Mayor Marc dropped. It was an advertisement for the Eastern Gentlemen's Nightclub of Misthalin, better known as the Black Market. Black Market Phoebe, Bahn, and Kirol arrived at the entrance of the infamous Black Market. After showing the guards that they meant business, they were told that a goblinoid matching Mangstig's description was sold off to a group of Zamorakian occultists. As Bahn and Kirol were threatening the guards, Phoebe was dragged away and stuffed into a room with Mangstig. The leader of the occultists was drawn to Phoebe and knew of her race. He forced her to draw her first blood by having her kill Mangstig. After the blood sacrifice was finished, Bahn and Kirol barged into the room and easily delivered justice to the occultists. A group of occultists cornered themselves in the room and teleported themselves away with Phoebe. As the Zamorakian caravan began to move northwards into a forest, they were assaulted by mysterious individual. Phoebe took her chance and ran as fast as she could. She then fell down and bumped her head. Darkness engulfed her vision as she saw the mysterious individual tower over her. Ashes Phoebe awoke the next day in the courtyard of the Ash Institute of Learning. For the next four years of her life, Phoebe struggled to make friends with the other students. At the age of fourteen, Phoebe continued her goal to make at least one friend. A recent strain of murders heightened the security of the Institute. Later that week, Bahn, Kirol, and a detective known as Teague arrived at the Institute. The trio gathered all the girls into the courtyard. Teague stated that there was going to be a "slumber party." And so, Kirol teleported them all into a pocket dimension. Unbeknownst to the trio, the supposed murderer was in the pocket dimension. While the girls were busying themselves with pillow fights, Phoebe fell asleep. A scream woke her up and she discovered her blood and someone else's on her hands. All of the other female students backed away from her, calling Phoebe a monster. As the girls prepared to mob Phoebe, everyone was teleported out of the pocket dimension. Teague realized that there was an extra girl in the group. While the detective tried to figure out which girl was not part of the Institute, the Elite Soldiers of the Institute arrived. Led by 'The Justiciar' of Armadyl, they demanded Phoebe to be handed to them peacefully. While the Justiciar argued with Bahn and Kirol, Phoebe felt something hit the back of her head. She found herself on the ground, being dragged away by the supposed murderer. Monster She found herself strapped to an operating table. A scientist stood over here and gestured towards the girl that dragged her into the laboratory. The girl was cut open and was obviously dead. The man stated that she failed to retrieve Phoebe quietly and killed her as punishment. The man began to explain that they were quite similar, both monsters. The sound of footsteps caused the man to disappear into the shadows. Bahn, Kirol, and Teague assessed the situation, confused. The man reappeared and removed Phoebe from the operating table. He pulled himself out of the laboratory with the use of magical wire. The trio chased Phoebe and the murderer to the top floor of the building. The man held Phoebe over the building, threatening to throw her off the building if they moved any closer. With the sound of the Elite Soldiers of the Institute closing in around him, the man threw Phoebe at the trio and jumped off the building to his apparent death. Kirol caught Phoebe with a gust of wind, preventing her from falling to the ground. The Justiciar finally arrived and demanded that Bahn, Kirol, and Teague hand over Phoebe. After initially refusing, Phoebe handed herself over to the Justiciar's guard force. She finally admitted to being a monster. With his prize in his grips, the Justiciar grabbed Phoebe and retreated while his guards were annihilated by Kirol and Bahn. Law & Disorder Imprisonment Awakened Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Mage Category:Commander